Odcinek 22
|-|Fabuła= right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 10.10.2018r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 20.11.2018r. |-|Solucja= Ilość maany potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 1800 Link do solucji i dialogów po francusku: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-22-c30163350 ---- *'Zamiast czekać na Ezarela, porozmawiaj o tym, co się dzieje z innymi osobami…' Spotykamy: Leiftana (prosty korytarz), Ykhar (biblioteka): A. (Sprawdź, kto i dlaczego płacze.) +5 z Ykhar B. (Wyjdź dyskretnie z pomieszczenia.) -5 z Ykhar Valkyona (prosty korytarz lub kuźnia), Ewelein (przychodnia), Huang Hua (schronisko), Nevra (kuźnia/prosty korytarz/piwnica). W alei łuków lub przy wielkiej bramie monolog. Uwaga! Nie szukajcie tutaj WSa, dołączy do was później. *'Idź wziąć prysznic!' Idziemy na korytarz straży, gdzie wpadamy na Ezarela. *'Jesteś oburzona słowami Ezarela, idź się uspokoić w swoim pokoju!' Jak wyżej. *'Nie możesz spać, idź się przewietrzyć.' Chrome jest w prostym korytarzu. Następnie sala drzwi, schronisko, kiosk, na zewnątrz K.G. i skała. *'Twylda, matka Mery'go, chce chyba popełnić nieodwracalny błąd. Znajdź sposób, by temu zapobiec!' Należy skierować się w stronę Ciemnego morza. *'Udało się uniknąć najgorszego. Zajmij się Twyldą i wróćcie do K.G.' Idziemy do sali drzwi. *'Odprowadź Twyldę do przychodni.' Jak wyżej. *'Po tej nocy pełnej emocji spróbuj trochę się przespać!' Idziemy do pokoju, chyba że naszym WS jest Ezarel, wtedy jest scena przy przechodzeniu obok jego pokoju. *'Weź prysznic i zjedz coś, zebranie już wkrótce!' Sala drzwi. *'To pora zebrania z Miiko, udaj się do Kryształowej Sali.' *'Spróbuj znaleźć Ezarela.' Korytarz straży, targ (wybór nie ma znaczenia; oba Purrekos trzeba przesłuchać), schronisko, kiosk, wiśnia, fontanna, aleja łuków, wielka brama i znów schronisko. *'Idź odpocząć, zanim Miiko cię wezwie.' Wracamy do pokoju. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Nevra/Valkyon/Leiftan *'Chowaniec Ezarela wydaję się podejrzanie niespokojny. Idź za nim!' Idziemy do schroniska. ---- *'Coś tu jest napisane. Przeczytaj!' Wychodzi na to, że kiedy ma się za WSa Ezarela, ta kartka jest w naszym pokoju, a przy innym na drzwiach domu Twyldy, ale to zadanie jest wspólne. Klikamy wskazane miejsce. *'Zaczekaj na Miiko przed Kryształową Salą.' Korytarz straży. *'Wejdź na górę!' *'Przygotuj swoje rzeczy, wkrótce wrócisz na wyspę, by stawić czoła Marii-Annie.' Zabierzcie rzeczy ze swojego pokoju. *'Idź do przychodni, by dowiedzieć się, co nowego u Twyldy.' ---- Jeżeli WS jest Ezarel *'Masz przed sobą trochę czasu, skorzystaj z niego, by odpocząć.)' Pokój. *'Zjedz coś przed dołączeniem do Twyldy na ceremonię.' Stołówka. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Leiftan *'Znajdź Leiftana!' Jest przy kiosku. *'Idź za Leiftanem!' Idziemy do jego pokoju. Leif: A jednak nadal jesteśmy razem. Te trudne okoliczności mogą jedynie wzmocnić nasz związek. A. Nigdy z nikim nie czułam się tak blisko, Leiftanie... ILUSTRACJA B. Mogłeś mnie zostawić... C. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że jesteś przy mnie. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Nevra *'Znajdź Nevrę!' Będzie w alei łuków. *'Zabierz swojego chłopaka w spokojniejsze miejsce. Może do swojego pokoju?' Trzeba pójść do swojego pokoju. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Valkyon *'Znajdź Valkyona!' Jest na targu. *'Zabierz swojego chłopaka w spokojniejsze miejsce. Może do swojego pokoju?' Trzeba pójść do swojego pokoju. ---- *'Dołącz do Twyldy, będzie cię potrzebowała w tym trudnym doświadczeniu.' Sala drzwi. *'Zaprowadź Twyldę aż do miejsca pochówku.' Przy wielkiej bramie Twylda upada. Potem idziemy do nory. *'Wróć do swojego pokoju.' *'Czas wracać na wyspę… Idź na plażę, by rozpocząć podróż.' Idziemy do skały na plaży. *'Czas udać się na wyspę.' Klikamy na kropkę na morzu. *'Idź w głąb wyspy.' Cichy las, opuszczona ścieżka, ruiny Memorii. *'Zbadaj okolice, by znaleźć miejsce na obóz.' Serce akademii i starożytna agora. *'Pokaż im swoje survivalowe zacięcie i rozpal ogień!' Klikamy na suche gałązki, po prawej stronie od wejścia do czerwonego namiotu, by po monologu uruchomić Q.T.E. *'Idź za Leiftanem na plażę.' Mamy dialog w lesie ciszy, potem na plaży. *'Wróć do obozu.' Na starożytną agorę. *'Ezarel jest gdzieś na tej wyspie, znajdź go!' *'Dzięki informacjom od Milo wiesz, że Maria-Anna ma sekretną kryjówkę. Znajdź ją' Powyższe dwa zadania nie będą wykreślone przez dłuższy czas. Przeszukujemy drogę wspomnień i zapomniany klif, potem serce akademii, opuszczoną ścieżkę, las ciszy, dziką plażę i wracamy do ruin Memorii. *'Udaj się do obozu, żeby się wyspać.' *'Usłyszałaś coś podejrzanego, idź do ruin, by sprawdzić, o co chodzi.' Idziemy do ruin Memorii, ale tam nic nie ma. *'Cóż… wracaj do łóżka!' Na starożytnej agorze w Gardienne odzywa się intuicja. *'Twoja intuicja ci podpowiada, że coś się dzieje, posłuchaj jej!' Idziemy na zapomniany klif: A. (Nie powstrzymuj swojej złości i spoliczkuj go.) // B. (Mimo wszystko staraj się zachować neutralnie.) ILUSTRACJA jeśli WSem NIE JEST Ezarel C. (Pozwól, by twoja radość wzięła górę nad złością i rzuć mu się na szyję.) ILUSTRACJA jeśli WSem JEST Ezarel Uwaga! Ilustracji nie dostajemy od razu, tylko pod koniec odcinka. *'Znalazłaś Ezarela, wracaj do obozu.' Nevra: Szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że to był zły sen, ale dzień dobry <3 A. Hej, więcej życia! (Dałam mu buziaka w usta.) B. Nie! Niestety! (Dałam mu buziaka w czoło.) C. Dzień dobry <3 (Pocałowałam go czule.) ILUSTRACJA Valkyon: :) A. (Było mi trudno pohamować swoje pragnienia!) ILUSTRACJA B. Valkyon... Nie mamy czasu... C. (Odwzajemniłam jego pocałunek, bardziej delikatnie.) *'Idź za Ezarelem, ma ci coś do pokazania.' Idziemy do serca akademii. *'Miałaś rację, rzeczywiście jest tu jakieś tajne przejście, znajdź je.' Trzeba kliknąć płytę na dole, gdzieś między środkiem a prawym rogiem. *'Zbadaj tajne przejście i znajdź kryjówkę Marii-Anny.' Idziemy cały czas naprzód do brudnego legowiska. *'Znajdź Marię-Annę!' Wciąż naprzód, tyle że w ciemnościach. Gra doprowadzi nas do miejsca, gdzie będzie trzeba wcisnąć odpowiednią płytkę, by otworzyć przejście. Lewy, dolny róg trójkąta to ta właściwa. *'Wróć na statek, by zamknąć Marię-Annę w ładowni i zapewnić chłopakom odpowiednią opiekę.' *'Przed powrotem do K.G. zajmij się zwinięciem obozu.' Idziemy na starożytną agorę. Klikamy namiot i ognisko. W moim przypadku, musiałam odświeżyć stronę, bo inaczej klikanie ogniska nie działało. *'Wszystko posprzątane, możesz już stąd iść.' Na opuszczonej ścieżce zatrzymuje nas Ezarel. To tu jest ILUSTRACJA. Później wracamy na łódź i płyniemy ku ziemiom Eel. *'Jest ciemno, skorzystajcie z tej okazji i dyskretnie zabierzcie Marię-Annę do więzienia.' Dochodzimy do kiosku. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Rozmowy= A. (Wziąć w obronę Ezarela i powiedzieć Miiko, by zostawiła go w spokoju) +5 B. (Nie interweniować) ... A. ...i to nie w ciebie celując będziemy mieli ostatnie słowo w tej historii. -5 B. ...i ponieważ chcę cię wspierać... jakie by nie były okoliczności. // lub +5 ... A. (Nie powstrzymywać jego gniewu i go spoliczkować.) // B. (Próbować pozostać neutralną, mimo wszystko.) jeśli on nie jest WS C. (Pozwolić jego radości wziąć górę nad gniewem i skoczyć mu na szyję.) jeśli on jest WS N: Nie. A. Nie spodziewałam się takiej szczerości. // B. Przepraszam... Mam wrażenie, że zadałam idiotyczne pytanie. +5 C. Zapytałam o to z grzeczności, nie ma potrzeby być równie zgryźliwym! -5 N: To posąg ku czci... y... A. Kogo? (Można powiedzieć, że nie chce wypluć tego kawałka.) // B. Nie potrafisz przetłumaczyć reszty? -5 C. Posejdona? +5 Nev: Naprawdę myślisz, że wampiry i ogień tworzą dobre połączenie? A. Nie widzę związku między faktem bycia wampirem a znaniem inkantacji, pozwalającej zrobić ogień... // B. Jadasz jednak chleb z czosnkiem. +5 C. Nie mówiłam koniecznie o tobie, panie egocentryku! -5 N: Mam wrażenie, że nie widziałem cię od lat, tak mi ciebie brakuje. A. Nie przyszedłeś jednak dołączyć do mnie w "nocy"... -5 B. Powinnam się z tobą rzadziej widywać, zatem... jeśli to doprowadza cię do takiego stanu. // C. Niemal przesadzasz... // lub +5 N: Szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że to był zły sen, ale dzień dobry <3 Hej, więcej życia! (Dałam mu buziaka w usta.) Nie! Niestety! (Dałam mu buziaka w czoło.) Dzień dobry <3 (Pocałowałam go czule.) ILUSTRACJA V: A to nie oczywiste? Ezarel... A. Rozumiem, każdy z nas teraz o nim myśli. // B. (Odwróciłam wzrok.) Przeszło mi przez myśl, że może chodziło o coś innego... +5 C. Nie mogłam tego wiedzieć, możesz mieć przecież inne problemy na głowie. -5 Val: Przypomina ci złe wspomnienia, a nasza misja tutaj nie jest z tych najłatwiejszych. A. I tak przepraszam, nie powinnam kazać wam znosić mój stres... +5 B. Ty jednak nie wyglądasz na bardzo dotkniętego, ty. -5 C. Dziękuję za waszą cierpliwość, chłopcy. // Val: Czarno widzę Ezarela, mówiącego to, ale... A. Oczywiście, że by tego nie powiedział! To było tylko w zamyśle. -5 B. Kumasz zamysł mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję? (Zrobiłam na niego wielkie oczy.) +5 C. (Uniosłam brew, zastanawiając się, co zamierzał powiedzieć...) // Val: Sądzę, że brakuje mi twoich pocałunków. A. Zatem chodź tu, mam coś dla ciebie... // lub +5 B. To przeurocze, uwielbiam, gdy mi to mówisz! C. Przesadzasz! -5 ... A. (Było mi trudno pohamować swoje pragnienia!) ILUSTRACJA B. Valkyon... Nie mamy czasu... C. (Odwzajemniłam jego pocałunek, bardziej delikatnie.) ... A. Jesteś gotów podjąć wyzwanie? +5 B. Wiesz może, gdzie mogę je znaleźć? // C. Znasz może rycerza zdolnego wypełnić tę misję? -5 Leif: A jednak nadal jesteśmy razem. Te trudne okoliczności mogą jedynie wzmocnić nasz związek. Nigdy z nikim nie czułam się tak blisko, Leiftanie... ILUSTRACJA Mogłeś mnie zostawić... Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że jesteś przy mnie. Leif: I niebezpieczne. A. Tak, szczeliny na tych kolumnach mnie nie uspokajają. +5 B. Osobiście to miejsce wyglądało mi na idealne. -5 C. Niebezpieczne? Co każe ci tak mówić? // ... A. Dlaczego? Dlaczego wymazaliście wszelki ślad tego, co się stało? -5 B. (Nie mogłam nic powiedzieć, jestem zbyt... wzruszona.) +5 C. Leiftan, nie powinniście byli... // A. (Wziąć w obronę Ezarela i powiedzieć Miiko, by zostawiła go w spokoju) +5 z Ezarelem B. (Nie interweniować) Hua: O tych samych rzeczach, co ty, jak mniemam. Ta sytuacja, śmierć tych maluchów, mętna przeszłość Ezarela, sposób, w jaki moglibyśmy schwytać tę kobietę... I tak dalej. A. Rozumiem cię... (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed westchnięciem...) +5 B. Kiedy będzie lepiej?! Mam wrażenie, że patrzą na nas złym okiem. -5 C. To takie niesprawiedliwe, to wszystko! // Hua: Jesteś gotowa? A. Oczywiście... chcę odnaleźć morderczynię Mery'ego. // B. Nie... ale musimy odnaleźć morderczynię Mery'ego. // C: Ja? A. Widzisz tu kogoś innego? +5 B. (Wywróciłam oczami.) // C. Tak, ty... // K: Co chcesz? A. Jak chcesz, lubię wszystko. // B. Kawę z odrobiną mleka, poproszę. // C. Tylko gorącą czekoladę, dziękuję... // K: Co ci serwuję? A. Porządny plaster czerwonego mięsa, mam głód wilkołaka! // B. Rybę, czuję, że muszę zwiększyć swoją istotę szarą! C. Bukiet warzyw, proszę! // Ew: Jestem niemniej wzruszona, widząc cię równie przejętą moim stanem zdrowia. A. To normalne, ty tak się o nas troszczysz... // B. To normalne. Kto nas będzie leczyć, jeśli ciebie już tu nie będzie? -5 C. To normalne, bardzo cię lubię. +15 |-|Przebieg= http://pl.eldarya.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Mevala/Odcinek_22,_wyb%C3%B3r_scen_(WS) Tłumaczenie kluczowych scen z odcinka + scen WSowych z Nevrą, Ezarelem i Valkyonem http://pl.eldarya.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Agathe:P/Odcinek_22 przebieg odcinka z Leiftanem. |-|Uniwersum= 22Ciemne morze.jpg 22Las ciszy.jpg 22Opuszczona ścieżka.jpg 22Opuszczona ścieżka-noc.jpg 22Ruiny Memorii.jpg 22Ruiny Memorii-noc.jpg 22Starożytna agora1.jpg 22Starożytna agora2.jpg 22Starożytna agora3.jpg 22Starożytna agora-noc.jpg 22Ścieżka wspomnień.jpg 22Ścieżka wspomnień-noc.jpg 22Zapomniany klif.jpg 22Zapomniany klif-noc.jpg 22Zapomniany klif-urwisko.jpg 22Serce Akademii.jpg 22Sekretne przejście1.jpg 22Sekretne przejście2.jpg 22Sekretne przejście3.jpg 22Sekretne przejście4.jpg 22Sekretne przejście5.jpg 22Ohydne legowisko1.jpg 22Ohydne legowisko2.jpg |-|Nowości= Twylda1.png Twylda2.png Twylda3.png Twylda4.png Twylda5.png Twylda6.png Twylda7.png Twylda8.png Twylda9.png Twylda10.png Twylda11.png Twylda12.png Twylda13.png Twylda14.png Twylda15.png Twylda16.png Twylda17.png Twylda18.png Twylda19.png Twylda20.png Twylda21.png Twylda22.png Twylda23.png Twylda24.png Twylda25.png Twylda26.png Twylda27.png Twylda28.png Twylda29.png Twylda30.png Twylda31.png Twylda32.png Twylda33.png Twylda34.png Twylda35.png Twylda36.png Twylda37.png Twylda38.png Twylda39.png Twylda40.png Twylda41.png Maria-Anna2.png Maria-Anna3.png Maria-Anna4.png Maria-Anna5.png Maria-Anna6.png Huang Hua83.png Cameria33.png Ewelein32.png Chrome47.png Chrome48.png Chrome49.png Chrome50.png Chrome51.png Chrome52.png Chrome53.png Karuto53.png Karuto54.png Karuto55.png Karuto56.png Karuto57.png Milo11.png |-|Ilustracje= 22Ezarel & Gardienne.jpg 22Leiftan & Gardienne.jpg 22Nevra & Gardienne.jpg 22Valkyon & Gardienne.jpg Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Miejsca